


Хэппи мил

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky tries McDonald's, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Missing Scenes, Roadtrip, fandom First Avenger 2016, light Bucky/Steve, sam is the best, what happened in the VW, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Сэм Уилсон не друг Баки Барнсу. Баки Барнс просто друг его друга. Нет, Сэм Уилсон не друг Баки Барнсу, однозначно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Meal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909586) by [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon). 



> С любовью к бете **autodofe**.

Стоя в очереди в Макдоналдсе, Сэм получает текстовое сообщение от приятеля по ветеранскому центру, Рудольфо. Руди жаждет узнать, куда он запропастился; лицо Сэма кривится от новой волны возмущения всей этой чертовой ситуацией, и он пишет в ответ:  
 _«Не заводи друзей-героев. Такие занозы в заднице. Я в порядке спс. За границей. Долгая история не могу счс говорить»._  
Для большей выразительности он шлет следом три злых смайлика.  
Руди отвечает:  
 _«Ну не такая уж ты и заноза»._  
Сэм усмехается. Старый добрый Руди. Он отправляет ему смайлик с поднятым большим пальцем.  
Сэм притоптывает на месте и пытается выбрать самое худшее в дружбе с Капитаном Америкой. Непонимание отсылок к массовой культуре стоит близко к верхней строчке. Заставляющая краснеть за него радость, когда что-то все же доходит, определенно в списке. Сэм не против отсутствия музыкальных познаний. Он _обожает_ учить людей правильной музыке. Дело не в робости, несмотря на то, что, господи боже, выход в люди бок о бок с этим парнем – испытание для самооценки. Упрямство. Упрямство точно в первой тройке. Может, на верхней строчке.  
– Какого хрена я здесь делаю, – бормочет Сэм.  
Глупый вопрос.  
Сэм точно знает, почему стоит здесь, и вот это определенно самое худшее в дружбе с Капитаном Америкой.  
Чертова преданность, что он в тебя вселяет.  
А когда Сэм решает, что вы достойны его преданности, ну, и думать нечего пытаться ее разрушить, не имея лома размером с Халка.  
Это дьявольски раздражает.  
А теперь их таких _двое_.  
Стив с Барнсом ждут в машине. Стив носится со своим другом как курица с яйцом, особенно после всей той вспышки безумия, и этой фигни с газетами в ботинках, и чертового щенячьего лица Стива, когда он услышал, и Сэма удивляет не столько это, сколько то, как им уже комфортно друг с другом. У Сэма еще осталась пара парней, которых он сто лет знает, но он не уверен, что между ними все так быстро наладилось бы, если бы кого-нибудь из них убили в бою, а миллион лет спустя парень объявился со словами: «Упс, Аль-Каида насильно сделала из меня суперсолдата, и я тебя чуть не прикончил».  
Но Сэм надеется.  
Не то чтобы все в «жуке» было так уж радужно. Психическое состояние у Джеймса «Баки» Барнса явно в красной зоне, и он делает все возможное, чтобы строить хорошую мину перед Стивом. Но Сэм такое уже видел. Пожалуй, лучший вариант – относиться к Баки как к любому новому другу своего друга, который усложняет ему, Сэму, жизнь, – с непринужденной враждебностью. Ну а если Баки опять сорвется или начнет психовать, Сэм справится. Он подавляет подозрения и беспокойство о том, что Баки _точно_ сорвется. Стив верит парню, Сэм – Стиву. Во всяком случае, Стив здесь командир, а когда командир отдает приказ…

***  
– Ты просто возьми мне шесть сэндвичей с курицей, две порции картошки, четыре салата и колу, – сказал Стив, протягивая ему карточку. Баки, похожий на большую собаку, которую запихнули в слишком маленькую конурку, как убитый спал на заднем сиденье. – И Баки, наверное, то же самое. И пару шоколадных коктейлей. И Баки еще мороженое с шоколадной помадкой. И себе что хочешь. Я через минутку приду и помогу, мне надо позвонить.  
Сэм просто молча на него уставился.  
– Мы много едим, – пожал плечами Стив.  
– Точно.

***  
Разумеется, Капитан Америка, приехав в Германию, пойдет в Макдоналдс. Иначе было бы жутко непатриотично.  
К концу его списка у кассира запыхавшийся вид, и Сэму вдруг приходит в голову добавить:  
– О, а дайте еще «Хэппи мил» с наггетсами. И э… с яблочным соком, йогуртом и картошкой.  
Порыв странный, и Сэм даже не уверен, хочет он оскорбить или сделать жест доброй воли.  
Почему-то кажется правильным.  
К тому времени, когда заказ готов, Стив присоединяется к Сэму. Каждый раз, стоит Стиву зайти в помещение, полное гражданских, все словно немного расправляют плечи, даже если вроде бы его не узнают. Сэм замечает, пусть Стив и не видит. Они разговаривают, но Стив не сводит глаз со стоящей на улице машины.  
– Как по-твоему, он в норме? – спрашивает Стив.  
– Не считая того случая, когда превратился в смертоносного _солдата_? Очень даже в норме, – отвечает Сэм. – Но это еще не значит, что так и есть. Но да, с виду в норме.  
– Он какое-то время жил сам по себе, – говорит Стив. – Вроде бы у него все было более-менее нормально. Жаль только, что ко мне не пришел.  
– У меня такое чувство, что мысль позвонить тебе казалась ему немного странной, – криво улыбается Сэм, когда они берут со стойки пакеты с едой. – Кто знает? Может, он собирался с духом.  
– Хм, – отзывается Стив, сваливая в пакет упаковки кетчупа.  
– Не принимай близко к сердцу, Стив, – строго велит Сэм, наливая газировку в стаканы. – Он должен был сделать то, что считал разумным. Ты все-таки прорвался где-то через семьдесят лет кодирования от ГИДРЫ, просто сказав «привет».  
– Да-да. Знаю.  
В «жуке» Баки просыпается от запаха еды и с практичным любопытством осматривает полученную маленькую гору. Он, кажется, весьма рад мороженому, но хмурится, когда Сэм протягивает «Хэппи мил».  
– Это еще что за хрень? – спрашивает Баки.  
– «Хэппи мил».  
Баки заглядывает в цветастую коробку и обращает на Сэма настороженный взгляд.  
– На вид как будто для детей.  
– Это «Хэппи мил», чувак, – говорит ему Сэм, – ну же, порадуйся.  
Стив приподнимает бровь – Сэм в ответ только пожимает плечами.  
Пока Сэм размазывает кетчуп по «Роял Гамбургеру» так, как ему нравится, Стив с Баки успевают смести свои сэндвичи с курицей. Баки принимается за картошку. На него, похоже, снисходит религиозное откровение.  
– Не уверен, что это настоящая еда, – сообщает он с набитым ртом, – но мне нравится.  
– Не настоящая, – подтверждает ковыряющий салат Стив, оборачиваясь к Баки. – Вкус и запах картошки фри? Это все в _лаборатории_ делают. Белые халаты, мензурки, все такое.  
– Гонишь.  
– Серьезно. То есть… Ну, думаю, в наши дни лимонад в лабораториях делали.  
– Но это должна быть картошка, – возражает Баки, для большей убедительности помахивая одним кусочком. – Стой, это же _картошка_?  
– Одному богу известно.  
– Серьезно, я будто в гостях у двоюродного дедушки Мильтона, – открывая очередную упаковку кетчупа, Сэм изображает старческий голос: – А вот в наше время на четвертак можно было сходить на показ кинофильма!  
– Вдвоем, – поправляет Баки. – Я платил и протаскивал Стиви через черный ход.  
– Капитан Америка бесплатно пролезал на киносеансы? – ухмыляется Сэм. – Неудивительно, что на тебя охотится ООН.  
Стив фыркает.  
– Или и вовсе бесплатно, – добавляет он. – Иногда Баки убалтывал девочку, и она нас проводила. Мы так смотрели «Кинг-Конга». А с ним показывали фильм с Лорелом и Харди, один из длинных.  
– «Сыновья пустыни», – подсказывает Баки.  
– Видел как-то на Ютубе пару короткометражек. Очень на уровне.  
Сэм хотел бы почувствовать раздражение, но на сердце, напротив, очень тепло. Это проблема.  
Баки посмеивается с мороженым в руках.  
– Я обожал Лорела и Харди.  
Когда Стив надлежащим образом набивает живот и выбрасывает мусор, они продолжают путь. Сэм откидывается на спинку сиденья и старается не думать о следующей стычке, о том, что это будет означать, о том, что случится, если на Баки опять воздействуют триггерами. В зеркало заднего вида он наблюдает, как тот открывает «Хэппи мил», который, очевидно, оставил напоследок. Он примеривается так, словно собирается обезвреживать тикающую бомбу.  
– Это… это йогурт в пакете? – Баки в ужасе приподнимает оскорбивший его чувства продукт.  
– Ага, – отвечает Сэм.  
– Это для космонавтов?  
– Для астронавтов.  
– Точно. Думаю, я не готов к йогурту в пакетах… Стой. А это что?  
– Куриные наггетсы. Макни их в кисло-сладкий соус.   
– Вкусные, – уверяет его Стив.  
– Вкусные, говоришь.  
Уплетая «Хэппи мил», Баки с некоторым восхищением сообщает:  
– Эй, а здесь игрушка.  
– Да, – подтверждает Сэм, – там всегда игрушки.  
– Какая? – спрашивает Стив.  
– Это, э… – Сэм смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. Баки покусывает губу, с серьезным, задумчивым лицом разглядывая игрушку. – Это зеленая… свинья?  
– Зеленая свинья? – переспрашивает Стив.  
Сэму приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
 _«Держи себя в руках, Уилсон»._  
– Это зеленая свинья в ковбойской шляпе? – произносит Баки. Раздается негромкое жужжание, и на секунду Сэм думает, что с рукой Баки делается что-то неположенное, но это жужжит игрушка. – Ха. Если нажать на хвост, крутится маленькое лассо.  
Сэм смотрит, как Баки, раз за разом заставляя крутиться лассо, изучает свинью-ковбоя.  
– Это из «Энгри бердс», – объясняет Сэм. – Скоро выходит мультфильм.  
– «Энгри бердс», – повторяет Баки. – Стив?  
– Понятия не имею, – качает тот головой.  
– Да блин! – взрывается Сэм. – Я же объяснял! Это игра в телефоне. Давай покажу, Барнс.  
Он выгибается на сиденье, достает телефон, отключает блокировку и запускает «Энгри бердс» (в которых обычно играет, только когда никто не видит, чем он занимается, и только когда совсем уж отчаянно нужно отвлечься). У Барнса одновременно изумленный и заинтригованный вид. – Проводишь пальцем… понятно? Стреляешь птицами и убиваешь свиней? А тут ящики со взрывчаткой, заметил? И иногда нужна стратегия, камни там свалить, чтобы добраться, и еще некоторые птицы взрываются… понятно?  
– Хм.  
Сэм помогает Баки продуть один раунд и оставляет ему телефон, разворачиваясь обратно. Стив смотрит на него так, словно Сэм только что усыновил сиротку, и это… слишком похоже на правду.  
– Заткнись, – он скрещивает руки на груди.  
 _«Я не друг бывшего убийцы из ГИДРЫ,_ – говорит себе Сэм. – _Я друг друга бывшего убийцы из ГИДРЫ».  
Непринужденная враждебность._  
– У меня в детстве была рогатка, – произносит Баки, ведя пальцем по экрану – раздаются дурацкие крики птичек.  
– Ну естественно, – отзывается Сэм.  
– Я сам ее сделал, – продолжает Баки. – У мамы была эта шина от автомобиля, мы ее брали на пляж, когда ходили, и мама ее все латала, пока та наконец не приказала долго жить, так что я из нее вырезал полоску резины. А вот на поиски хорошей разветвленной палки ушла целая вечность.  
– Ха, помню, – присоединяется Стив. – Ты сто лет ее при себе таскал. И вот как-то раз Марко Феличи делал из меня отбивную, и ты с двадцати ярдов зарядил ему в глаз грецким орехом.  
Баки смеется у себя на заднем сиденье и поправляет:  
– С двадцати пяти.  
– Ох уж эти снайперы с их самомнением, – качает головой Стив.  
– Ха, Бартон такой же.  
Баки сосредоточивается на игре, и Сэм какое-то время отдыхает в компанейской тишине. Они проезжают по лесистой местности, и Сэм лениво думает о том, что хотел бы однажды полетать над Шварцвальдом, и размышляет, как в случае чего чинить крылья, – теперь, когда они, очевидно, вне закона, и ресурсы Старка в ближайшем будущем вряд ли окажутся под рукой…  
Сзади раздается глухой стук. Стив, нахмурившись, бросает взгляд на зеркало заднего вида.   
– Он в порядке? Баки?  
Сэм оборачивается. Баки сидит с отрешенным видом, все еще сжимая в руках воздух на месте выпавшего телефона. Он дрожит, дыхание поверхностное. Сэм помахивает рукой у него перед глазами. Никакой реакции. Но на лице у него написан настоящий ужас.  
– Барнс? Джеймс Барнс? Э, Баки? – есть ли имя, реакция на которое будет лучше? Вероятно, _Солдат_ , но Сэму нужно вытащить его оттуда, куда он провалился, а если назвать его _Солдатом_ , это вряд ли поможет. – Сержант Барнс, – твердо произносит Сэм, и Баки вздрагивает в ответ. – Сержант Барнс, слышишь меня?  
– Что мне делать? – спрашивает Стив, только краем глаза посматривая на дорогу.  
– Я сам, – отвечает Сэм. – Но ты сверни на обочину, если можешь. По времени укладываемся?  
– Да.  
Сэм отстегивает ремень безопасности и берет немного льда из стакана от газировки. Он разворачивается на сиденье, берет Баки за правую руку, кладет лед на ладонь и сжимает его пальцы.  
– Чувствуешь лед?  
Баки чуть встряхивается и слегка кивает.  
– Ты в машине со мной и твоим другом Стивом. Ты с нами в машине, сейчас две тысячи шестнадцатый год. Мы в Германии. Так? И ты с нами, в безопасности, понимаешь?  
Баки, пытаясь вдохнуть, проглатывает ком в горле, и Стив съезжает на обочину. Хорошо, наверное, что они оказались на более-менее безлюдном участке в тихой местности.  
– Не выпускай лед из руки, – велит Сэм. Он наклоняется и опускает стекло, чтобы впустить прохладный ветерок. Не помешала бы музыка. Он подбирает телефон с пола и включает канал соула в своем профиле на «Пандоре». – Слышишь музыку?  
Баки кивает.  
Стив наблюдает за ними, выгнувшись на сиденье и не особенно успешно притворяясь, будто не паникует.  
– Видишь твоего друга Стива?  
Баки щурится, словно вглядываясь в туман, и Стив вымученно улыбается.  
– Смотри только на твоего друга Стива. И держи лед. Все будет хорошо. Просто посидим и послушаем музыку.  
Баки требуется некоторое время, чтобы вернуться по-настоящему, но в конце концов они вновь, хоть и негромко, перебрасываются словами о всяких глупостях вроде погоды, и все делают вид, что Баки минуту назад не накрыло какими-то жуткими воспоминаниями.  
– Я в норме, – бормочет Баки, – только руке холодно.  
– Не знаю, время ли говорить, – начинает Стив, опять садясь лицом к дороге и явно пытаясь скрыть слезы, навернувшиеся на покрасневших глазах. – Но, э… Бак, тебе не обязательно драться. Если тебе от этого будет хуже. Эта история с Тони и… Ты же знаешь, я не дам тебя в обиду…  
– Выйдем на минутку, поболтаем снаружи? – перебивает его Баки. – Хочу подышать свежим воздухом.  
Сэма явно не приглашают, но он не против. Ему и самому не помешает минутка. Приходится вылезти из машины, чтобы Баки смог выбраться с заднего сиденья, и Сэм делает глоток лесного воздуха. У Германии непривычный запах. Много лет назад он налегке путешествовал по Европе, и теперь от этого запаха всплывает рефлекторное желание выпить пива. Он провожает взглядом удаляющихся в сторону леса Стива с Баки – те останавливаются под деревом в пределах видимости.  
– После всего этого улягусь в ванну с пеной, – возвращаясь на переднее сиденье, сообщает он пустой машине. Одному богу известно, где будет стоять эта ванна. В последнее время он жил на загородной базе, а поскольку та принадлежала Старку, Сэма, по-видимому, ожидало выселение. – Может быть, с рыбками. Всегда хотел себе тропических рыбок. Синих с желтым. Как Дори. Как гребаная Дори.  
Стив с Баки разговаривают, встав вплотную друг к другу, – должно быть, привычка со времен войны. Разговор длится столько, что Сэм не раз проверяет время на телефоне. Было бы неплохо вывести из игры этого Земо и, возможно (если случится чудо), утрясти разногласия с Тони уже в нынешнем веке. Стив и Баки стояли с серьезными лицами, но теперь улыбаются, и тут Баки смеется и хватает Стива за руку, а Стив просто смотрит на него так, будто…  
– Мааааать твою, – тянет Сэм.  
И тут они обнимаются, и _вот оно_. Сэм уверен на все сто. Конечно, не просто потому, что они обнялись. Все дело в том, как они стоят, не разжимая объятий, как рука Стива в защитном жесте лежит на затылке Баки, словно говоря: «Эта голова слишком важна, она важнее всего, больше ничего и никогда не должно случиться с этой головой», пока они – _наконец-то_ – не отстраняются, шепча свои секреты, и Стив не сжимает плечо Баки, прежде чем, утирая слезы, направиться назад, к машине, по всей видимости, давая тому взять себя в руки, прежде чем они продолжат путь. Этот разговор, вероятно, произошел бы в Бухаресте, не накрой их спецназ.  
– Все нормально? – спрашивает Сэм.  
– Да… – вздыхает Стив, расслабляясь на водительском сиденье. – Он… он сказал, что должен принять этот бой, потому что должен постоять за себя. И сказал, что, к тому же, это не как когда он был Зимним Солдатом: сейчас драка честная. Сказал, что любит честную драку за то, во что верит.  
Сэм уверен, что помимо этого они наговорили еще кучу всякого, о чем ему знать не положено. Впрочем, он не настолько святой, чтобы не испытывать желания однажды разузнать еще что-нибудь из этого эксклюзивного материала. На лице у Стива опять это сентиментальное выражение.  
– Чувааак, – качает Сэм головой, – нам столько нужно обсудить, когда вернемся, Роджерс.  
– То есть после того, как я придумаю, чем тебе за все это отплатить?  
– Ну, мы же команда, – напоминает ему Сэм. – Но все равно будешь приходить на каждое мероприятие в ветеранском центре следующие лет пять как минимум.  
– Ха. Я не против, – отвечает Стив. – Кстати, ты был прав. Он все это время собирался с духом, чтобы прийти ко мне.  
Баки опять забирается в машину. Он снова хорошо выглядит. Те объятия, должно быть, получились довольно эмоциональными – все-таки на семьдесят лет запоздали.  
Они едут уже несколько минут, когда Баки тихо произносит:  
– Эй, Сэм, – Сэм оглядывается на него. Баки с умоляющим лицом вертит в руках свинью-ковбоя. Сэм немало повидал явно эмоционально уязвимых людей, но этот случай определенно из самых серьезных. – Просто хотел сказать спасибо. Ну, знаешь.  
Сэм уже собирается размякнуть и побрататься, но вспоминает, что при всех до сих пор сохранившихся предрассудках относительно ветеранов, которые возвращаются на гражданку и нуждаются в помощи, во времена этого парня командующий офицер в лучшем случае говорил: «Боевое истощение у всех бывает, парень, хватит ныть», – и отправлял солдата обратно на фронт.  
Сэм решает оставить его в покое.  
Быть может, Баки нужен рядом обычный парень, который портил бы ему жизнь.  
Не то чтобы Баки Барнс был ему другом.  
Баки Барнс просто друг его друга.  
– Не вздумай решить, будто мы теперь друзья, Барнс, – заявляет Сэм. – Я про то крыло не забыл, чтоб ты знал. Неделю чинили.  
Стив выглядит встревоженным, но Баки, похоже, серьезно размышляет над словами Сэма и наконец отвечает:  
– Тогда лучше следи за флангами. В смысле, если собираешься и дальше вот так порхать.  
Взрыв искреннего возмущения даже изображать не приходится.  
– Порхать! – негодует Сэм. – Он… Стив, он серьезно сказал, что я порхаю?  
– Нет-нет, – весь из себя непринужденный, произносит Баки с соломинкой из Макдональдса в зубах, – очень мило. Стратегия. Надо думать, один из десяти противников так удивляется, оказавшись лицом к лицу с механической птичкой, что просто-напросто роняет оружие.  
– Невероятно. _Невероятно_ , – обернувшись, зыркает на него Сэм.  
– Слушай, ну ты ж сам называешь себя Соколом, а потом играешь в _«Энгри бердс»_.  
– Ах ты.  
Чтобы поставить в этом разговоре восклицательный знак, он дергает рычажок и сдвигает назад свое сиденье, так что Баки оказывается еще более раздавленным, чем прежде.  
– Хочешь, могу как-нибудь научить парочке приемов, – предлагает Баки.  
 _«Я не друг Баки Барнсу…_ – решительно думает Сэм. – _С другой стороны, он наверняка будет крут в пейнтболе, а остальные вечно против…»_  
– Друг у тебя – полный придурок, – сообщает Сэм Стиву.  
– Знаю, – улыбается ему тот, – у меня все друзья – придурки.


End file.
